neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons
| genre = Action Adventure | modes = | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo DS | media = | requirements = | input = }} Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons is a video game based on fictional alien robots, Transformers. This version follows an alternate plot of the movie. Gameplay Transformers: Revenge of the fallen Decepticons. The game is a warfare as the decepticons change the fight on the autobots. at the almost end of the game, in missions you are constructicon, a decepticon you can customize and scan a vehicle like (light=fast but weak,Medium=strong and fast, and finally Heavy, strong but slow) after you defeat optimus prime as constructicon, you are promoted the new decepticon leader by The Fallen. Megatron and Starscream are enraged by being expelled from their dictatorship. After you defeat all Missions and challenges, you can play as all decepticons including Constructicon in all the stages you have completed as a free roaming environment,and you can visit Devastator again! You can still play as Megatron, Sideways, Starscream, Barricade and Constructicon for free after you defeat the game. I assume that if you collect the extreme amount of energon you can unlock the Fallen. Synopsis Plot The game begins when Soundwave alerts Starscream of a Decepticon protoform that is falling to Earth. Starscream tracks down and greets the protoform as leader of the Decepticons but is interrupted by Optimus Prime. It assumes an earthen vehicle mode and joins the Decepticon Earth force. The player’s first task is to help scan and destroy several NEST data vehicles that contain Megatron's whereabouts, and then to help track down the Allspark shard. Meanwhile Grindor and Starscream destroy an oil rig off the coast of England in order to distract NEST and the Autobots. With the Autobots distracted, the player infiltrates and attacks Rome. During the attack the player character confronts Bumblebee in a set of ruins. Bumblebee calls in a NEST air strike to destroy the player however the player hacks into the UAV’s control network and re-directs them to carpet bomb the ruins, killing Bumblebee. The player then travels to Siberia and infiltrates a military base in order to implant a tracking device on a helicopter on-route to the location of the Allspark. While Soundwave tracks the helicopter the player moves to south Asia where he attacks a NEST airbase in order to halt the Autobot operation of flying in munitions from East Asia. Shortly after disabling the base, Soundwave locates the shard, revealing it has been moved to an aircraft carrier. The player character extracts the shard, and Grindor lowers the player into the Laurentian Abyss to meet with Scalpel as they revive Megatron. Megatron is revived and becomes the Decepticon general once again, forcing an angry Starscream back to second in command. In order for The Fallen to come to earth the Decepticons disrupt the Autobot satellite defense system, which is controlled in Mexico. This allows the Fallen and his Decepticon conglomerate to sneak through. The Fallen orders the retrieval of the Matrix of Leadership and the player hunts down Jetfire, who knows of its whereabouts. They player finds Jetfire about to leave on an aircraft carrier and is protected by Ironhide. During the battle with Ironhide, the player contacts Soundwave who hacks into the carrier's main computer and turns the guns on Ironhide, destroying him. The player offers Jetfire an ultimatum: tell him the whereabouts of the Matrix of Leadership or die. Jetfire refuses and so the player rips out Jetfire’s spark and extracts the information. The Fallen moves all Decepticon activity to Egypt where the Matrix lies. In the final assault, The Fallen unleashes Devastator, who uncovers the Harvester from within the pyramid while the player locates the Matrix of Leadership. The player is then instructed to locate and destroy Optimus Prime, with the player emerging the victor. The player returns to Fallen and proclaims his victory. Megatron is stunned by the news, as he believed he was the only one who could defeat Prime. The Fallen promotes the player to the Decepticon leader. Starscream proclaims he will never stop trying to become the Decepticon leader. As the credits role the Fallen announces that the harvesting of Earths sun was a success and that the energon it claimed will now be used to form a new Decepticon army to conquer the known universe. Characters Similar to the first set of Transformers games for the DS, the player gets to create their own character which they play as throughout the campaign. Many of the main Transformers from the movie appear throughout the story to aid the player, and several are available to play as in challenges. *The Fallen (voiced by James Arnold Taylor): The first Decepticon and their supreme ruler. He is the first heard Decepticon in this version, much like Optimus Prime in the Autobots version. He is unavailable to the player as a character, but is featured in the last mission of both games (Autobots and Decepticons). *Megatron (voiced by Frank Welker): The leader of the Decepticons, and The Fallen's right hand disciple. He's only playable in challenge missions. Megatron is Playable. *Starscream (voiced by Charlie Adler): The Decepticons' second-in-command. He was the temporary leader of the Decepticons until The Fallen forces him to revive Megatron. He is playable in the tutorial, and in few story and challenge missions.Starscream is Playable. *Soundwave (voiced by Peter Jessop): He is unavailable to the player as a character, although he shares the tutorial with Starscream gives helpful hints to the player as they progress through the story. . *Grindor: (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) Unavailable to the player as a character, but is featured in few story missions of the game. *Sideways: (voiced by John DiMaggio) Only playable in challenge missions. Sideways is Playable. *Barricade: Only playable in challenge missions. *Devastator: Unavailable to the player as a character, but appears in the last mission of the both games (Autobots and Decepticons) in the Background Uncovering the Harvester. *Scorponok: Unavailable to the player as a character, and does not appear in the Decepticons version itself, but instead appears in the Autobots version of the game, in the last mission, as a semi-boss. Scorponok is replaced by a NEST Helicopter in the Decepticons version *reedman ravage demolisher and Scalpel are mentioned but do not show up in the game, therefore are unavailable to the player. Development As with Transformers: The Game, the DS version of Revenge of the Fallen splits the Autobot and Decepticon campaigns into two different games. The series features 25 missions in total, and features the ability to battle friends via the handheld's Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Developer Vicarious Visions created an ability to customize characters by finding parts to scan throughout the game. In either games, you start by either Optimus Prime (Autobots) or Starscream (Decepticons). You meet the protoform after the tutorial and then the protoform chooses 1 from 3 vehicles classified as light (resembles a purple/grey Aston Martin sports car), medium (a blue car, possibly a Jaguar) and heavy (an armored carrier). Reception Decepticons scored a 65% at Metacritic. Nintendo Power gave the game a 70%, stating "This may be the first time in video game history that a licensed DS title far exceeds the movie it's based on.""Nintendo Power" (September 2009). p90 IGN scored the games with a 7/10 stating that it "represents Transformers well" References Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Video games based on films Category:Transformers (film) video games Category:Activision games